Infinities: A Warrior Cat Story
by cinderheart4life
Summary: Life in Thunderclan was great. With young members, the clan was booming. But no one would ever expect that a little kit named Infinity would appear. No one could ever expect that she would change Thunderclan- forever. Follow the members of Thunderclan through thick and thin, learning about life and love, death and hatred, and everything in between. Because Infinity is an Infinity.
1. Allegiances

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Hi! It's cinderheart4life here! I decided that I wanted to start a new Warriors (Surprising, huh? X3), so, um, here's the start...**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Aspenstar- a brave golden she-cat with violet eyes

Deputy: Snowclaw- a pure white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Medicine Cat: Azaleaflight- a fiery red she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors:

Shadetail- a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Amberpath- an amber she-cat with blue eyes

Scorchground- a flame red tom with amber eyes to match

Ravenleap- a smoky gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Serpenteye- a brown tom with green eyes; one has dark spots in it that looks like a serpent

Marigoldpelt- a bright yellow she-cat with green eyes

Hickorygrove- an older brown tom with peculiar gray eyes

Shrewfur- a light brown tom with green eyes and thick fur

Poolfoot- a blue she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Tansypaw- a cream she-cat with violet eyes; Mentor: Ravenleap

Goldenpaw- a beautiful golden she-cat with dark purple eyes; Mentor: Hickorygrove

Bravepaw- a handsome ginger tom with indigo eyes; Mentor: Serpenteye

Soulpaw- a shy, light gray she-cat with amber eyes; Mentor: Poolfoot

Queens:

Dreamingmind- a pale gray she-cat with black specks and green eyes; Mother of Shrewfur's kits, Specklekit (light gray she-cat with black speckles), Palekit (light brown tom with pale spots), and Brightkit (bright tan she-cat with dark brown speckles)

Elders:

Forestfoot- old brown tom with swirling green eyes


	2. Chapter One

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Alrighty! Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter One

Dreamingmind's POV

Eyes opening, I stretch and gaze down at my three, sleeping kits. I stroke each of their heads softly with my tail. Being a mother was difficult sometimes, but very rewarding all the same. I could never imagine the pain of kitting. It was like a death, to me. But I was revived as soon as I saw the tiny little bodies curled up next to me, suckling hungrily.

Now, my three kits were almost three moons old, and they were growing more mature, more playful, and more curious. Specklekit had once snuck up to the Medicine Cat den and knocked into some of the piles. Thank Starclan Azaleaflight wasn't mad!

Specklekit's green eyes prick open, as do Brightkit's, and lastly Palekit's. They all had wonderful, deep green eyes that could put you in a trance. I purr.

"Good morning, dears. How was your rest?" I ask lovingly. Palekit shrugs. Then he pricks his ears.

"Mama, can I go visit Bravepaw? He said he'd teach me a hunting position!" I knew that Palekit was lying. I knew that Bravepaw was probably going to teach him something bad. But the way his eyes pleaded, being the only tom kit in the nursery, I relented.

"Alright. But when I call for you, you must come, all right?" Palekit's eyes grow wide with happiness.

"Thank you Mama!" Palekit, the runt of the litter, bounded away, only losing footing once. Specklekit and Brightkit stare up at me patiently.

"Can we go outside Mama?" Brightkit asked. I sighed teasingly and nodded. I let my two daughters go out to the clearing before me, and I settled myself onto a hot rock.

Aspenstar emerges from her den, Shadetail next to her. They were mates, the two, and their kits were Tansypaw, Goldenpaw, Bravepaw, and Soulpaw. Aspenstar leaps onto High Ledge and yowls out loudly. Many cats emerge from their dens. Bravepaw scampers out of the Apprentice's Den, pushing Palekit towards me. Soon, Specklekit and Brightkit find their way back to me. I pull the three close and prick my ears.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" The proud leader begins. "I have some news." Snowfur sits next to Aspenstar, nodding. "Snowfur is resigning from being Deputy of Thunderclan, because she thinks that it is too big of a challenge for her to manage. So, she is respectfully giving me the choice to choose a new Deputy." Aspenstar pauses to gaze at Snowfur.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Shadetail." Shadetail steps forward and touches noses with Aspenstar. Shouts of congratulations emerge from the crowd, but Tansypaw, Goldenpaw, Bravepaw and Soulpaw cheer the loudest. Snowfur pads down to the Warriors den, seeming happier than before. I grin after her.

Shrewfur pads over to me, smiling. I purr up at him and he licks the kits' heads. Palekit squeaks in protest.

"PA-pa!" He complains. I laugh happily. Everything was so perfect.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep, except for the patrol cats at the top of the hollow. I smelled an unusual scent, that of a cat's. I sniff around the clearing, trying to find where it was coming from, but gave up and sat down. Serpenteye pads down from the top of the hollow and over to me.

"Is something wrong?" He asks tentatively.

I nod. "I smell a strange cat."

Serpenteye stalks around the clearing, and for a while, nothing happens. Then I hear a gasp, and a "I've got you!". And Sepenteye dragged a full grown tom out of a bush. I growl, spitting and hissing at the intruder. The odd tom scratches Serpenteye's belly. Hard. The odd-eyed Warrior leaps off, moaning in pain. The strange tom dashes towards a den but I don't notice which. But as soon as he exits the den with three very frightened, very scared kits, I know it was the nursery. And he _stole my kits._

I yowled out for help as I dashed for my three kits, who were miserably wailing for me. I leapt onto the strange tom's back, pushing him down and freeing the kits.

"Run! Run to the Medicine Cat Den! NOW!" I shout, and they do as I say. I'm about to shout, "I love you" when piercing pain goes through my belly, and my world goes black.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but it must have been long. The first thing I remember seeing was the rays of light beaming through the den's entrance. Then Azaleaflight's relieved face. I sat up weakly.

"Oh, Thank Starclan!" Azaleaflight exclaimed. "Dreamingwind, you were out for... twelve moon-rises, I think. Your kits and mate are _so worried_!" I heave myself to my paws and make my way towards the nursery. Shrewfur was there, curled around our three sleeping kits.

I can't explain how the color returned to his eyes. Oh, his loving eyes. He jumped up, making the kits tumble, and ran to my side, licking my ears and cheeks, purring wildly. Palekit lifts his head groggily, but suddenly fully wakes and prods his siblings.

"Mama's up! Get up, guys!" Specklekit and Brightkit wake up and stare. Palekit bounds over and jumps in happiness. The two she-kits rub against my legs, purring.

"Mama! We missed you, Mama!" Palekit mewled.

"I missed you too." I whispered."I


	3. Chapter Two

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Okay! Chapter TWO! :3**

* * *

Chapter Two

Infinity's POV

Agh. Burr. Oomph. Stone. Ugh. Hunger.

It has been a moon since I recovered from the storm. My mother was gone, when I awoke. I was now seven moons.

What's that smell? Other cats?! Suddenly, a ginger tom, not too much older than me, jumped out of a bush and pinned me to the ground. I grit my teeth and hissed.

"What the-" I started.

"Who are you?" The ginger tom asked, bewildered. I shrugged.

"Uh, Infinity?"

"Don't play around."

"No! My name is Infinity! I promise!"

He groans. "Great. A _kittypet._"

"No! I'm a wild cat!"

The ginger tom gets up and pushes me along. Growling, I allow him.

* * *

The hollow the tom brings me to is gigantic. There were so many cats! So much prey! I looked up and saw a golden she-cat with violet eyes gazing down at me with interest. I feel my heart beating faster as I grow nervous.

The golden she-cat walks down elegantly and licks the ginger tom's head. He smiles and steps aside. The golden she-cat must be the ginger tom's mother.

A gray tom with amber eyes joins the golden she-cat.

"What's your name, little one?" The golden she-cat said with a voice like honey. I bristled a bit. I wasn't little!

"My name's Infinity. I was living in the forest until I lost my mother about a moon ago, and now- well, now I'm here." Once I'm done, the golden she-cat nods.

"Well, this is Thunderclan. I am Aspenstar." The gray tom with amber eyes looks at Aspenstar a little uneasily.

"Aspenstar, you're leading her to believe that she's going to _live _here-" He starts.

"Shadetail, I am leader of Thunderclan. If I want her to stay, that is perfectly fine. She is _not _a kittypet- maybe even her mother is-" The golden leader falters. Shadetail rests his tail across Aspenstar's shoulders reassuringly.

"Am I going to live here?" I blurt out. I had so many questions! What were everyone's names? How did this place run? Were there other orphans? Did any of these cats even like me?

Aspenstar laughs lightheartedly. "Infinity, if you wish to change your name to Infinitypaw and start training as an apprentice, we will allow you. But if you betray Thunderclan just once, you will be banned. Okay?"

"Okay." I confirm. Aspenstar nudges me toward a random den.

"We will assign you a mentor by tomorrow."

I enter a den with other cats around my age sitting around. The ginger tom was there, along with a cream she-cat, a golden she-cat, and a light gray she-cat. The ginger tom seems to sneer at me, like I'm just a tiny pebble.

But the cream she-cat immediately opened up.

"Hi! I'm Tansypaw, and this is my brother, Bravepaw, you know, the ginger one. Then there's Soulpaw, the gray she-cat, and Goldenpaw, the- well, golden she-cat. We're all siblings, and our parents are Aspenstar and Shadetail. Shadetail's the-"

"Tansypaw!" Bravepaw growls sternly. "Why don't you just tell her all our weaknesses while you're telling her our life story?"

Tansypaw groans. "Bravepaw, open up. C'mon, it'll be fun to _finally _have a friend my age!"

The pretty she-cat called Goldenpaw steps forward. "Bravepaw, I agree with Tansypaw. It's not like she's going to kill us all in our sleep!" The gray she-cat called Soulpaw tenses.

"I think Bravepaw's right." A timid voice whispers. I look towards the voice and find that it came from Soulpaw. Bravepaw nods at her.

Four warriors- I caught that in some cats' speech- entered the den. One had brown fur and had spots in his green eyes. Another had a eerie shade of blue as her fur color, and amber orbs that caught the light. Then there was a smoky-kind-of-gray she-cat with chilling blue eyes, and a brown tom with gray eyes. Tansypaw leaps up.

"OH, these are our mentors. Serpenteye is the one with odd eyes, no offense, and is Bravepaw's mentor, then the blue one is Poolfoot, Soulpaw's mentor, then the smoky gray she-cat with awesome eyes is my mentor, Ravenleap, and the brown one with gray eyes is Hickorynose, Goldenpaw's mentor. So yeah!" Tansypaw grins happily, and I can't help but smile back.

Then another warrior enters the den. He was light brown with green eyes, and his fur was very... well, there was a lot, especially around the nape of his neck.

"Hello, Infinitypaw. My name is Shrewfur, and I will be your mentor. I'm sorry you won't be receiving a proper ceremony. Now, let's go and find out what you know, because you are currently a moon behind the other apprentices, even though you are the same age. And let's not forget that you don't know the territory, even though you have been living in it for one moon. I will have to teach you everything about the entire way we live here, four clans by the lake. I will have to teach you some history, because it is very important how we got here. I will have to teach you the warrior code, though all apprentices learn that. And, on top of all of that, hunting and battle training.

"So, Infinitypaw, let's get moving, because this is going to be a long five moons of your apprenticeship, and we still have to get through moon one, which is going to be the hardest with you."

I follow Shrewfur, feeling my ears burn with humiliation. He had just told all my fellow apprentices that I'm stupid, compared to them. My muscles ache with exhaustion. I had been moving all day, and yet again, I would be having to move. I need to pay attention, and if I learn everything quickly, I will be on the same level as Aspenstar's kits.

Aspenstar. Why did she stammer and stop when she was saying that I wasn't a kittypet? Did she know someone who had kits, and maybe I was one?

My thinking was cut off when Shrewfur sat down by a clump of ferns and stared over to me.

"You have absolutely no muscle, which will be hard to work with. I actually thought you'd have some, living alone for a moon. Tell me, what did you eat?"

I gulped. I could immediately tell that this mentor would be unsympathetic towards me. I didn't know if I liked that or not.

"I ate whatever I could find. I stole freshly caught birds that were buried under some dirt. They were easy to smell out, actually."

Shrewfur looked surprised. "Okay, your smelling is good." He pauses. "How did you avoid other cats so well?"

"Wait!" I blurt out. "How did you know I avoided other cats well? And earlier, how did you know I was living here for one moon?"

Shrewfur gives the weakest hint of a smile. "We've been tracking you. And I have to say, that was some good work, avoiding that dog. He was vicious!"

Anger burns through me like a wildfire. "You _saw_ me getting chased by a dog and you didn't help me?"

"That is correct." Shrewfur responds. I hold in a growl.

"So, Infinitypaw, I think that we will start with hunting today."

And we did. I actually caught a mouse, and I saw pride in Shrewfur's expression. Maybe I could break through his tough shell and get him to open up to me.

Once we were back at camp, I shared a vole with Tansypaw and headed to the Apprentice's den. I had much to learn, but I would learn fast.

Geez. I didn't know how much really _happened _until I thought about it.

* * *

**SO! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


End file.
